


Pulp Friction

by tae9909



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae9909/pseuds/tae9909
Summary: Pulp Fiction is playing, they’re cuddled up in a big pile of blankets in the back of FP’s truck, and Jughead is uncomfortably hard.The drive-in never closed, and Betty and Jughead are horny teenagers





	Pulp Friction

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title. I couldn't help it.

Pulp Fiction is playing, they’re cuddled up in a big pile of blankets in the back of FP’s truck, and Jughead is uncomfortably hard. It’s not even because of anything in particular – Betty has her head on his shoulder and his hand is on her thigh, but they’re covered in blankets and definitely NOT about to have sex. Jughead knows this, but his perpetually horny teenage body apparently doesn’t. It would be fine, just, he’s wearing pretty tight jeans and the zipper is, like, AGONY.

Uma Thurman is not helping.

He risks a quick readjustment, but it brings no relief. Even the soft pressure of his hand on the outside of his jeans makes his breath shake. There is nothing Jughead wants more than to leave the drive-in right now and find a nice dark road to park on. Unfortunately, the dozens of other cars blocking him in are limiting his options. The movie’s just started, and he’ll just have to wait. Nothing he hasn’t suffered through before.

“Juggie, what are you doing?” Fuck. His hand is still resting on the front of his jeans. Betty looks slightly amused.

“Oh, nothing. Just making sure everything’s still there.”

Before he gets the chance to cover himself with a blanket, he sees Betty notice his erection. (How could she not? These godforsaken pants leave nothing to the imagination).

“Are you – are you _hard_?”

“No.”

She turns to him, gets so close that her lips brush the tiny hairs on his ear. “You sure?”

Then her hand is on his thigh, and she’s nibbling gently on his earlobe.

“Oh God, Betty,” he says, as she finds the head of his cock and rubs soft circles around it with her forefinger. “Not here.”

He feels her smile into his neck, eyelashes brushing his jawbone. “Why not? It’s getting dark. No one will see.”

“Half the fucking school is here.”

“If you want me to stop, then stop me.” Her mouth returns to his earlobe, and her other hand sneaks under the back of his t-shirt to press against his warm back.

He doesn’t stop her. He can’t, not when she’s teasing him like this. Not when it feels this good. All he can do is try to keep his expression blank and his breathing even.

“Thought so,” she says, and then goes for his zipper.

The relief he feels when his erection springs free is almost better than coming.   Almost.

“That must’ve been uncomfortable, in those pants,” Betty says.

“You have no idea.”

When she reaches for the waistband of his boxers, Jughead stops her. “Betts. If someone walks by – “

She pulls the blanket she’s been sitting on out from under her, and spreads it over their laps.

“If someone walks by, they’ll see two cold teenagers.”

And then she’s stroking him, and oh God, OH GOD he’s going to come way faster than he’s okay with. There’s no way he can keep quiet, and Betty presses a finger against his lips to shush him when he lets out a whine. He’s been so turned on for so long, and he’s way too worked up to last for more than a minute or two.

“I – I don’t want to come in my pants. And I can’t come in these blankets. My Dad will know. Fuck, you have to stop or –“

“Now? Are you that close?”

“Yes. Betty, I am so serious.” His breathing is erratic, and while the last thing he wants is to sit through the next hour and half in sticky boxers, he can’t bring himself to move her hand away.

His stomach muscles start to clench, and the tightness in his balls builds, and he knows it’s too late.

“Betty.” His voice is wrecked.

He’s trying as hard as he can, but he feels himself start to lose control just as Betty’s head disappears under the blanket. When her warm mouth replaces her hand on the head of his cock, he can’t control the sound that comes out of him. He shoots into her mouth, pure ecstasy rushing through his body, and she takes it all.

She pops back up, mouth still full, and swallows visibly. The salty taste of him is still on her lips when she kisses him gently. He still hasn’t caught his breath.

“Better?” she asks.

“Yes. That was so hot. Fuck.”

Betty giggles, and cuddles into him. “Let me know when it’s my turn.”

* * *

 

Her turn, as it turns out, is only about ten minutes later, when Jughead’s caught his breath and fought off the urge to fall asleep. John Travolta’s dancing poorly on the big screen, and Jughead’s hand is slowly pushing her skirt up underneath the blanket.

The outside of her underwear is wet to the touch, and she jerks a little into his hand when his fingers find her clit.

“Feel good, babe?” he whispers.

“No idea what you’re talking about. I’m just watching a movie here,” Betty says with a sly smile.

He rubs in circles with two fingers, like he knows she loves. Betty has a much better poker face than him - to anyone watching them, it _would_ look like they were just watching the movie. To Jughead, though, the subtle heaving of her chest and the flush building along her collarbone give her away.

Jughead knows he’s won when she buries her face in his shoulder and moans. With a chuckle, he slips his hand into her panties and slides a finger into her, thumb still circling her where she’s most sensitive.

“God, Betty, you’re gonna make me hard again,” he says.

“Are you two lovebirds even watching the movie?” Betty’s head jerks up, cheeks flushed, and Jughead turns to meet Veronica’s gaze.

“Are _you_?” Jughead asks, stilling his hand against Betty, but too afraid to pull it away in case Veronica notices the movement.

“No, actually, Archie dragged me here and I’m just on the way to get popcorn. You guys want anything?”

So softly that Jughead isn’t sure he’s even heard it, Betty whispers in his ear, “keep going.”

_You kinky motherfucker,_ Jughead wants to say, but instead he says “no thanks V, I think we’re good for now.”

He’s just started to rub her again when she asks, “How’s Archie anyway? Things are good with you guys?”

Jughead can’t believe it. Betty is getting off on this. 

“Yeah, things are fantastic,” Veronica says, leaning forward to place her elbows against the top of the truck bed, inches from Jughead’s face. “We haven’t had a lot of time together with all his football, but he was free tonight and this is his favourite movie, so I couldn’t say no.”

“Oh, we’re past that point now. I say no to Juggie all the time.”

He looks Betty in the eyes, incredulous, and shakes his head a little. Her cheeks are flushed, but her breathing is miraculously even. “I’m not about to argue with that.” 

The girls start talking about Archie, about something that Cheryl said to the cheer squad at practice, about Veronica’s new haircut, popcorn all but forgotten.  His wrist is starting to ache.

Jughead knows how close she must be. It’s been more than a couple minutes now, and with the added (apparent) thrill of an unsuspecting bystander, he expects she won’t last more than a minute or two. 

He’s right. As the girls discuss plans for a tanning session by the river, he feels Betty start to twitch a little under his hand, and he speeds up in response. She moans softly, for the first time, but manages to cover it up with a cough. Veronica keeps on talking.

A deeper flush creeps into Betty’s cheeks and across her chest, and her back arches every so slightly against the back of the truck bed. Her eyes snap closed for barely a second, and Jughead feels her start to contract against his hand. She’s coming, and goddamn if it’s not the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“I’ll text you tomorrow,” Betty says. Her voice sounds a little strained as her orgasm subsides, but Veronica doesn’t seem to notice. “You should probably get back to Archie with that popcorn, hey?”

“Oh, yeah! Wow, I totally forgot about Archie. See ya later Betty, Jughead.”

She turns around and he’s just withdrawing his hand from between her legs when Veronica turns back towards them.

“Oh, and Betty, you have something on your face,” she winks. 

It’s cum, and it’s on her cheek. Jughead notices this with a start, and wipes it away with his finger. How had he not seen that before?

“Do you think she knew?” Jughead asks.

“It’s possible. But to be honest that would only make it hotter.” 

“You kinky little bitch.” Jughead shakes his head, smiling. ”Next thing I know, we’ll be fucking on your dining room table while your family’s eating dinner.”

“I can’t say I’m into the family part, but the other part sounds great.”

“Oh yeah?”

Even though Veronica’s gone, she whispers softly into his ear, “Jughead Jones, I can’t wait to fuck you tonight.” 

He really, really should've worn looser pants.


End file.
